


In the Mood

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Masturbation in Shower, No Dialogue, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: self-love</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mood

She was in a mood today. Every touch sparked on her skin. She trailed fingers across her shoulder, down her bicep, teasing at the sensitive skin on her inner elbow. She stepped under the spray, letting the water drizzle down her back, easing into the crack of her ass.

She scraped fingernails up the fronts of her thighs and over her hipbones, bringing her hands lazily up to cup her breasts. They were such a perfect weight. She dropped her hands and enjoyed the shimmy of her skin, the pucker of her nipples.

The slightest stroke over her clit and she spasmed.

Gods, it was good to be a girl.


End file.
